


Now you’re just as broken as I am

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark!Bucky, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Permanent Injury, Torture, mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: It wasn’t the words that terrified Steve. More that cocky smirk on Bucky’s lips. And maybe that knife in his hands.





	Now you’re just as broken as I am

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags above. This is some seriously weird horror stuff that came to my mind...   
if you're not comfortable with anything mentioned above please do not continue.

„I'm so sick and tired of you being this perfect hero… I’m gonna change that tonight. You’ll suffer just like I did. You never came and saved me, Steve. I wasn’t worth being saved.“

  
It wasn’t the words that terrified Steve. More that cocky smirk on Bucky’s lips. And maybe that knife in his hands.

  
„What is Captain America gonna be without his arm?“ Bucky said, licking his lips. „I'll let you feel what I felt. What I still feel. It’s gonna hurt, Steve. That’s not a prediction, it’s a spoiler.“ Gently the knife traced a line over Steve’s shoulder.

„Please Bucky… this isn’t you.“ Steve’s voice was trembling as his eyes locked up with the icy blue ones above him. „I couldn’t save you… I'm..I'm sorry. I failed you.“ Tears started to form in his eyes.

Bucky let out a soundless laughter, putting a little bit more pressure on the soft, perfect skin of his former best friend. He had never forgotten about Steve. About their friendship. In fact he was the only thing that kept him sane for a long time.

  
„You can’t stop me, pretty boy. This is going to happen…and so much more. You’ll be broken, just as I am.“ His metal hand gently stroked the jarline of Steve.

Bucky turned away, grabbing a syringe from his metal table behind him. „It’s going to paralyze you for a while.. makes it easier for me.“ Bucky smirked as he pushed the needle into Steve’s neck. „Sadly you can’t scream anymore…“

With ease Bucky dislocated Steve’s shoulder. The popping sound gave him chills and another reason to smirk at his victim.  
Tears streaming down Steve’s face, the pain and fear clearly visible.

  
„I like to see you cry…“ Bucky leaned down, catching some tears with his tongue. „Makes it so much better.“ He trailed down to Steve’s neck, roughly biting the soft skin, leaving angry, red marks. „You have no idea what I’m gonna do to you…“

Bucky pushed his knife into the shoulder of his former friend. Over and over again, tearing it apart. Blood spilling out of every single stabbing wound.

  
He turned back to the metal table behind, grabbing some kind of butcher knife and with the help of his metal arm he just butchered Steve’s arm apart from his shoulder.

Steve still couldn’t move. But he felt everything. He just wanted to pass out. To die. But his body was still fighting. Somehow he would fix Bucky. This wasn’t him, it was whatever Hydra had done to him.

Blood everywhere. It was like a fountain, squirting all over the already stained floor. Quickly Bucky switched to the gas burner. It stopped the bleeding, preventing Steve from dying instantly.

  
The air smelled terrible. A mixture of the metallic blood and burned flash.

„You did so well, my friend.“ Bucky smiled, kissing Steve gently. Carefully he wrapped the burned shoulder into clean bandages. „I’ll take care of you. I promise.“  
The undertone in Bucky’s voice made Steve sick. He felt his guts turning, the pain nearly unbearable.

  
Steve made some strangled noises, the poison slowly wearing off. „Bu…cky…“ he managed to cry out, tears still falling from his eyes.  
„Steve…“ Bucky laughed mockingly.

  
„Why?“

But Steve didn’t get an answer. Bucky just stared at him. The blue eyes piercing through him, as if he hated Steve for asking. Maybe Bucky didn’t knew why he did it. Maybe some kind of regret was hitting him.

For a few minutes the room went silent. Bucky just stood there, like a lifeless robot. And Steve stared at his bloody arm on the ground. Despite from the red colour it was pale by now. With all his thinking he nearly forgot the pain that was still coming in waves.

Suddenly Bucky moved again, grabbing a black leather collar from the metal table and putting it around Steve’s neck.

  
„Be a good boy…“ Bucky whispered as he linked the collar to a metal chain. Gently he untied Steve and helped him up. Standing face to face, so much going through both of their minds.

  
„I'm sorry…“ Steve cried out, falling against Bucky’s chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shaking body.

  
„Me too… but now you’re just as broken as I am… we’re equal.“ He kissed Steve’s wet, stained hair. „But there is still so much more for you to go through… I'm gonna take your ass as they took mine. You’ll learn to obey. You’ll learn to absorb pain. To take every kind of punishment without flinching.“

  
_„Bucky… hey…“ Steve was shaking his best friend. „HEY! Wake up, Bucky.“ _

  
_With panic in his eyes Bucky looked at him, hair stuck to his sweaty face. _

  
_„It’s okay…it’s alright. Just another nightmare…“ Steve whispered, pulling his friend close. Bucky hid his face between Steve’s neck and shoulder._

  
_„The same as always?“ Steve asked and Bucky nodded. „It’s okay, Bucky.“ He mumbled, tangling his metal hand with Bucky’s._

_„I told you… I forgave you.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. That was something different for me to write.


End file.
